


Not Your Average Internship

by TiRae



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Compliant, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiRae/pseuds/TiRae
Summary: Rhys is an awkward college sophomore who wins a seat in Hyperion’s young engineers program. Students selected to attend this distinguished program get a two week all expense paid trip to Helios and are granted the honor of shadowing one of Hyperion’s highly acclaimed engineers.Rhys’ mentor is not what he expected when he won the program, and he can't decide whether that's good or bad.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard.

Rhys stared at the letter in his hand. It was a formality, letters. No one sent letters nowadays, but for something like this they had decided to go all out. Fancy font, big letterheads, and gold trimming. The whole shabang. 

_ Dear Mr. Strongfork,  _

_ We are pleased to inform you that due to your exceptional grades and accomplishments this year, you have been selected for the young engineers award program.  _

Rhys read and reread that sentence over and over. He actually got in. When he applied to this program, it was on a whim. At the time, he was applying to multiple scholarships hoping to get an inkling of money to start on his loans. The application for this specific program was just something to break his routine of essays on why he deserved a scholarship. Actually being selected for this program was not what he was expecting. He wasn't even majoring in engineering, he was a programmer. Or at least going to be. 

He skimmed through the rest of the letter and found a paragraph that noted all the majors eligible for the award trip. Programming was one of them. Rhys raised a brow and shrugged. Well, That made a lot more sense. 

“You gonna go?” Vaughn suddenly asked over his shoulder. 

Rhys flinched, not expecting the sudden intrusion. Vaughn was munching on yesterday’s pizza takeout and looking at him expectantly. Rhys sighed, dropping the letter on the couch next to him which Vaughn quickly snatched up.

“I dunno… I mean, this is so sudden. Leave next month? That’s during midterm week!” Rhys groaned, tilting his head and staring up at the ceiling. 

Vaughn vaulted over the back of the couch to sit next to Rhys. He was reading through the letter in one hand and finishing off the pizza with the other.

“Says right here you’ll be exempt from any schoolwork including tests that will either be rescheduled or taken online.” Vaughn spoke, mouth full of pizza. 

Rhys scrunched up his nose at Vaughn’s lack of table manners, but leaned in to see the paragraph Vaughn was referring to. Two weeks off from the high stress stakes of university life may just do him some good. Not to mention this opportunity is no doubt a leg in with his post grad company of choice. Rhys had laid them all out, listed the pros and cons of each when he was fourteen. He’s known what he’s wanted to do almost all his life and that was to integrate into the business world. 

In the end, it was a tie between Hyperion, Atlas, and Maliwan. They were all big name companies, but Rhys had to strike Atlas out in recent years considering it went under. Rhys shook his head. What a shame. Atlas was a powerful company and his number one choice, but it went to show that even the powerhouses could break. 

Hyperion was his second choice, now bumped up to first. He had read over their Pandora project and was quite frankly enthralled at their proposal to fix the planet. Rhys has never been and has no intention of ever going. He’s heard stories and they were more frightening than any horror movie in existence. Machete wielding psychos, trigger happy bandits,  _ cannibals _ . And those were considered some of the tamer population of Pandora. There was also the horrific wildlife. Rhys shuddered. He’d rather his butt stay on Eden-4, nice and safe. Yeah, Hyperion was doing the universe a huge favor with that proposal. 

Rhys looked back down to the letter in Vaughn’s hand. His eyes were glued to the words “currently in construction satellite over Pandora, Helios”. That’s where this program was sending the winners. That’s where he would be going. Rhys felt a wave of anxiety hit him. He didn't know if he was scared, excited or both. He’s never been out of the planet before. Born and raised on Eden-4. 

He had almost gone to university on Promethea, but chickened out at the last minute opting for his safety net school. Still highly prestigious in its own right, if Rhys may add. But something inside him has always craved some kind of adventure. And nothing could get more adventurous than this. Rhys nodded to himself, assured of what he was about to do next in life. 

‘Well then,” He spoke up, getting Vaughn’s attention. “Guess I should start packing huh?”

____________________________________________________________________________

Rhys sat at the shuttle terminal, bouncing his leg incessantly. Aside from him, six other students had won the trip to Helios. They were all currently sprawled around the empty terminal, waiting for their flight to board. Their guide, Mrs. Virginia Tulabutton, was sat all poised and proper by the reception desk, face conveying that she was not to be disturbed, ever. 

Rhys’ frayed nerves were all over the place, not helped by the occasional loud sounds of a shuttle taking off. Not to mention the closer flights shook the building a bit and Rhys couldn't help but flinch each time it did. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he startled violently at that. Feeling pathetic and hoping no one saw his act of dramatics, he slipped the device out. 

Rhys smiled at the screen when he saw his best friend had messaged him. Despite the fact that he would only be gone for two weeks, he was still going to miss Vaughn. They had been inseparable since they were paired up as roomies and the change in pace would no doubt affect them both. 

>Hey bro! Just wanted to let you know to have a safe flight! Let me know when you land (-8

Rhys smiled fondly at the message, Vaughn was such a sap. He wrote a quick message back thanking him and assuring that he would let him know the instant he got to Helios. 

“Texting your girlfriend?” A sudden voice piped up in front of him. 

Rhys looked up to the young woman sitting across from him. She was smirking at him and had an inquisitive look on her face. Like all of them, she was sharply dressed. A pencil skirt hugging her curves, a pink button up shirt, sheer tights and, Rhys noted as he looked down, heels. That was a bold move. All the other ladies, save for Mrs. Tulabutton, opted for the safer choice of flats. 

The woman was still staring at him, lifting a brow at his continued silence. Rhys cleared his throat. “Uh, no..” He was kind of annoyed at the implication and meddling from a stranger. 

“Mhmm sure.” She responded as she stood up and walked forward, taking the seat right next to him. “Names Yvette and you are…?” She held out a hand for him to shake. 

Rhys looked down at her hand, at her immaculately painted nails that she most likely got done for the purpose of this trip. He slipped his cybernetic hand in hers and shook. “Rhys.”

“Nice to meet you Rhys and nice prosthetic, if I may add. This new?” She said, gesturing with her chin. 

“Thanks and uh not really. Got it a couple years back actually.” Rhys didn't like thinking back to the accident that took his arm. He had to learn to do everything one handed  _ and _ with his non dominant hand. When he turned thirteen, his mom got a better job with an even better insurance plan, so he was finally able to get a cybernetic.

“Hmm thats nice.” Yvette hummed, sounding a bit distracted. “Say Rhys? You gonna eat those chips?”

Rhys blinked.  _ What?  _ He supposed his face conveyed his confusion as Yvette added, “The chips in your bag.” While pointing to said bag laying in the seat adjacent to him.

“H-How’d you know I have chips?” Rhys asked, even more confused now. “Your glasses got some sort of x-ray vision?”

Yvette laughed, shaking her head. “Nah. I just saw them when you opened your bag to grab your phone charger.”

_ That little sneak _ , Rhys thought. Highly observant. Guess that's going to help her in the long run if she was going to work for a cutthroat company like Hyperion. Nonetheless, he opened his bag to retrieve the chips for her. Her face brightened, like a kid on christmas morning. Jeez it was like Rhys was handing her 10 million dollars. 

“Thanks Rhys!” Yvette spoke her gratitude, quickly opening the bag and diving right in. “Want some?” She offered, pointing the bag towards him as if they were always hers to begin with.

Rhys shook his head with a smile. “No thanks, I’m fine.”

Yvette shrugged while continuing on with the bag. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise in the terminal the sounds of her chewing and the various flights departing and arriving. Rhys noticed that he hadn't been startled by the noises since meeting Yvette. He supposed he could afford a friend on this trip. 

“Hey so, what's your major?” Yvette asked as she took a break from munching. 

“Programming.” Rhys responded, looking at her. “Yours?”

“Network and systems.” She rummaged through the quickly depleting contents in the bag. “I’m going to work in security and propaganda at Hyperion.”

Rhys whipped around to face her more fully. “Hold up, how do you know that for sure? Do you have contacts on the inside?’

Yvette looked at him like he was stupid, which made him shrink in on himself a bit. “No… but hello? This program is already a guaranteed ticket in. Why else would they waste their time and money shipping a bunch of college kids to their fancy new satellite.”

“Uh, for the educational benefits for students?” Rhys said, a little speculatively. 

Yvette snorted in response. “Yeah. Right.”

In that moment the PA system chimed a little tune before the automated voice spoke, letting them know their shuttle was now boarding. Mrs. Tulabutton stood up, straightening out her jacket before she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. 

“Alright scholars, that is our call!” She spoke loudly in an authoritarian voice. “I would hope that considering you are all grown adults attending a nice university that you will all be on your best behaviors in the shuttle and on Helios. Remember, Hyperion has a zero tolerance policy. Any small misdemeanor means an automatic cut from this program and potential expulsion. Am I clear?”

Everyone muttered their affirmations and Rhys gulped. He was dreading the flight and could feel a thin layer of sweat starting to coat his skin.

“Good. Now let’s go!” Mrs. Tulabutton headed towards the automatic doors taking them to their shuttle. 

Yvette stood up, stretching her limbs. Rhys, on the other hand, was glued to his chair, eyes blurring slightly as he stared at the doors everyone was lining up behind. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself from his mounting panic. It was just a short little trip through space. No biggie. He’s been on a plane before and nothing happened. It’s fine, he’s fine!

“You coming?” Yvette asked, looking down at him and offering her hand. 

Rhys blinked a couple times, trying to clear the fog that had started to cloud his mind. “Yeah.” He squeaked pathetically. 

Yvette’s features softened as she considered him. She reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. 

“Come on. You’ll be fine.” She said as she linked their arms together and guided him towards the doors. “Just think about all the fun we’ll have on Helios!”

Rhys nodded mechanically. Somehow he doubted  _ fun _ was going to take his mind off of the debilitating anxiety that accompanied his aviophobia. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Turned out the flight wasn't as bad as Rhys had worried. And he was proud of the fact that he only barfed once. After that, Mrs. Tullabutton had supplied him with sleeping pills. So, technically he was knocked out for the majority of the ride. Yvette also admitted somewhat sheepishly that she had eaten the sandwich he had packed for the trip. Rhys was too excited to care, they were finally there. Rhys had done it. 

They touched down in Helios’ shuttle bay right on schedule. The bay was large and alive with activity, various transport shuttles arriving and others leaving. Rhys was even surprised to see actual loaderbots in person. They were big, but not as big as he thought. They seemed a lot taller in all those infomercials he watched. 

Despite all this, the place felt kinda empty. Rhys had to remind himself that the space station was still in construction. He saw what it looked like from the shuttle window. Admittedly, looking out made him queasy but he still had managed to sneak a peek. It was large and menacing looking, like something out of those SciFi movies with the space wizards. The lower levels were already done and the eye was getting there. Even with just the skeleton laid out, Rhys could evidently tell Helios was in the shape of an ‘H’. Whether that stood for Helios or Hyperion, he didn't know. 

Mrs. Tulabutton led them through the shuttle bay, taking time to chastise them whenever they seemed to linger at the sight of something cool. She mentioned how Hyperion had ‘no tolerance for dillydalliers’. Rhys rolled his eyes at that. Shame on him for expecting a tour of the place, it's not like they had all the time in the world here. Only fourteen days. No doubt the other students were just as curious as he was. 

They had made their way out of the shuttle bay and through some metal hallways, ending up in a decently sized conference room with a large table in the middle. Mrs. Tullabutton had made them all take a seat on one side as she prepared an orientation video for them to watch.

The video was clearly all bullshit propaganda, but still Rhys found himself fascinated. If he wasn’t excited about working for Hyperion before, he definitely was now. There was a sudden knock on the door, then it opened. A stream of - what Rhys would assume were the Hyperion engineers assigned to be their mentors - filed in. They all stood bunched up by the front of the room, taking in the fresh meat sitting at the conference table. Rhys made eye contact with a couple of them, but would always avert his gaze quickly, feeling awkward. 

“Hey there kiddos!” A booming voice suddenly filled the silence of the room. A tall, broad shouldered man made his way to the front of the group. His very presence commanded obedience. Rhys found himself feeling flustered, this man was good looking. The first thing he noticed was the man’s heterochromatic eyes, one blue and the other green. Then Rhys saw the strong nose and sharp jaw that could probably cut glass. Yes indeed, this man was extremely good looking. 

The man looked straight at Rhys, locking those amazingly beautiful eyes with his. Rhys held the man’s gaze for a second before looking away with a blush creeping up his neck. The man smirked then addressed the room. 

“Alright listen up. Name’s Jack. I’m the head engineer in this floating hunk of metal and I’m here to make sure you kids get the best out of this little trip.”

He looked out to the row of students, who all seemed to be just as intimidated by the man as Rhys was. 

“Nod if you understand me.” He said, nodding just for good measure. 

It was like everyone snapped out of a daze. Every single head nodding erratically and off beat. Jack smiled. Damn that was a handsome ass smile, Rhys thought.

“Alright great! Ginny here has already shown you that whole orientation video. Now next up on the agenda is getting you all partnered up with your mentor. You’re gonna get a little one on one time to get to know the person you’ll be shadowing for the next thirteen days. Any concerns go straight out the airlock.” 

Heavy silence filled the room. That was unexpected. Every single student, including Rhys, was tense with trepidation. He heard about how ruthless working for a weapons manufacturer was, but he never really expected  _ this _ . Jack looked at them expectantly then barked out a laugh. Soon enough, the other engineers followed suit. Even Mrs. Tullabutton was giggling behind her hand. 

“Relax! It was a joke. You shoulda seen your faces!” He said between laughter. He composed himself quickly then added “Nah but seriously, don’t have any concerns.” 

“Alright then.” Jack clapped his hands then looked towards Mrs. Tulabutton who had procured a tablet seemingly out of thin air. “Let’s get to it. Ginny will let us know just which one of you kids each of us-” he gestured at himself and the rest of the engineers with his thumb “-are going to be mentoring.”

Tulabutton gave Jack a curt smile then stepped forward. She tapped a couple of things on the tablet then cleared her throat. 

“Okay. I will be calling each of your names and when I do, I need you to raise your hands so your mentor can find you and take the proper seat in front of you.” She looked towards them for affirmation, which they all nodded. 

Rhys looked out to the small group of engineers all gathered behind Mrs. Tulabutton. In all honesty, they looked bored. Some were leaned against the walls, others were slouched with their hands in their pockets. The only engineer that seemed to be even a little bit interested was Jack. He stood ramrod straight right next to Tulabutton with his arms across his chest as she read off the list. His very aura gave out a sense of a very powerful man. 

Rhys flushed at his protruding thoughts and was thankful that reading minds wasn’t a thing people had the power to do. He looked back out at all the engineers and wondered who exactly was going to be his mentor. He didn’t dare hope to get the person who caught his eye since he entered the room. He wasn't sure what he would do if that was the case. Clearly not learn anything considering he’d be too distracted the entire time. No, Rhys was here to learn and network. In just two short years he will graduate and he can’t let anything stand in his way from attaining his goals.

One by one names were called out, hands were raised and people paired up. The process seemed to take on forever for only having seven students in total. Rhys wasn’t really keeping up with the progress, admittedly a little worried at the fact that he was unable to send Vaughn a message letting him know he made it. Unsurprisingly, his phone did not have any service out in space. He should’ve seen this coming, but was too distracted about the upcoming trip and the flight. 

He perked up when he heard his name being called out. “Rhys Strongfork?” Tullabutton looked at him and he stared right back. It took an elbowing from Yvette next to him to remind him that he was supposed to raise his hand. He hastily shot his right hand up.

Tulabutton had raised an eyebrow at him but nonetheless moved on. “Rhys Strongfork, your mentor is... no other than our head engineer, lucky you.” Her voice had gained an edge of surprise. It was safe to assume she thought a dork like him was undeserving of such an honor.

Rhys stared wide eyed at the woman. No... this must be a mistake. Him?  _ Rhys?! _ He was a second away from making a fool of himself by voicing his concerns - of course it wasn’t a mistake. How can they make a mistake when the pairing was randomly selected - when Jack pulled the chair in front of him out from under the table and took a seat. 

“Heya kiddo.” He smiled at Rhys and damn if that didn't get him hot under his collar. Rhys bounced his leg nervously, embarrassed at the fact that his face was no doubt as red as a tomato. 

“Rhys right?” The man asked and Rhys nodded. He didn’t know if it was paranoia or if everyone in the room really was staring at him. 

“Well Rhys,” Jack rumbled in that entrancing voice of his. “Looks like you're stuck with me for the next two weeks.”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Rhack fic yay! This isn't going to be very long, in fact it was supposed to be a one shot... but it got carried away whoops. Talk to me about Rhack!! You can also find me on Twitter @TiRae22


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets to know his mentor a little better, gets settled into his new temporary life, and makes some meaningful memories.

The lights of the conference room seemed to be on a higher setting than was usually appropriate for a conference room. Rhys wasn’t asking for mood lighting or anything, just something a little more comfortable and less hot. He could already feel sweat start to bead at his hairline. God if he starts sweating right here right now, there was no assuring he wouldn’t throw himself out into space. 

For the most part, Rhys had stayed seated in his chair, contributing very little to the conversation between him and his new mentor. If his posture seemed a little stiff, he would blame it on lingering anxiety from the shuttle ride. And tired. Yea, he would say he was tired. Jack didn’t seem to notice the inner turmoil currently possessing Rhys anyways. Either that or he didn’t care.

Jack just rambled on about what Rhys should expect in the incoming weeks and how great Hyperion was as a company. Although the latter was said with a hint of sarcasm. Which surprised Rhys at first, but then he realized he wouldn’t be too ecstatic about singing praises to a multibillion dollar company that didn’t care about him either. 

“So what about you?” Jack was now looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer that didn’t come.

“Huh?” The moment that sound came out of his mouth, Rhys instantly regretted it. He was being completely stupid. He told himself he would not get distracted and that he was here to network. Well, who better to network with than the department head of engineering himself. _Come on Rhys, get it together!_

“S-sorry. Could you repeat that?” Would’ve been almost perfect, if Rhys hadn't fumbled like a complete fool.

Luckily for him, Jack seemed to disregard his slip up. He gave an amused smirk and Rhys swallowed nervously. 

“I asked ya what you're studying?” 

“Oh my major? It’s uh, programming.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his cybernetic. The cool metal actually felt nice against his heated skin. He didn’t know what it was about this guy, but he sure knew how to get Rhys riled up. Or didn't know. No, the man wasn’t doing this consciously. In fact, Jack could just exist and Rhys would blush like an idiot. 

“Programming huh? That's neat, kid. I actually know a little programming myself. Hacking mainly, but no one has to know that.” Jack winked conspiratorially and Rhys smiled. Yea, he has had his fair share of hacking moments. Mostly small things like his video games and that one time he had to raise his physical education grade from an F. Rhys was not going to allow something as insignificant as P.E. drag his whole GPA down. 

“So, what do you mainly do here?” Rhys asked as he felt a semblance of confidence finally starting to breach through at Jack’s jovial mood. 

“Eh everything?” Jack shrugged. “I oversee the whole construction of Helios. If I’m being honest, I’m more of an administrator than an engineer. This whole satellite was my brain child and it's got me on the fast track to becoming the next CEO.”

Rhys gaped. He was way in over his head. He definitely did not deserve to be paired up with Jack. “You invented this place!?”

Jack smiled a bit smugly, as if Rhys’ shock was a big stroke to his ego. “Sure did kiddo. The Pandora project is also mine. _And_ I've got a couple other big tricks up my sleeve. Let’s just say the board loves me, and once ol’ Tassiter retires, I’m taking his seat.”

 _Wow._ “Wow.” Rhys intoned, genuinely impressed. If Rhys played his cards right he could secure himself a job by the time he’s off Helios. Jack was the real deal. And just by looking at the man, Rhys had no doubt in his mind that the man would be CEO by the time Rhys graduated. 

“That’s right pumpkin. Stick with me and I’ll show ya aaaaall the juicy Hyperion secrets.” Jack leaned in like he was going to reveal one of those secrets right then. “Unlike all these other poor saps. They’ll probably be stuck down in the engineering level for the whole trip.” Jack jutted his thumb towards his peers beside him and laughed under his breath. 

Rhys gave the most genuine smile since leaving his dorm that morning. Or was it yesterday already? He didn’t know. Space time will take some time getting used to. Regardless of his earlier anxious state, Rhys was starting to relax. Something about Jack up close and personal gave him a sense of security. Like he was someone he can trust. He was still hot as hell, but Rhys rather file that in a box and shove it to the back of his mind. It was time to be professional. 

A timer beeped from somewhere inside the room and Rhys noticed Mrs. Tulabutton stand up from her seat in the corner and walk towards the table where she had the timer set up. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen,” She said as she turned off the timer and stood straighter to address the room. “I hope you got well acquainted with your mentors as it is now time to bid them farewell for the time being.” 

Rhys scoffed quietly. Tulabutton just loved to talk down to them like they were elementary school aged children. They’re fully grown adults - fully functioning was debatable - but they were adults nonetheless and they could follow instructions without the patronizing talk. 

At one point, one of the other engineers had stepped out of the room and returned with a box. He placed it at the front of the table. Mrs. Tulabutton opened the lid and brought out a couple of devices and began to stack them on the table. 

“We will now supply you with some ECHO communicators. If you have not noticed yet, your phones do not work out here. That is because regular satellite service does not travel this far. Here in this region, we use what is called the EchoNet. Hyperion has graciously allowed you all to borrow these ECHOS for your time here on Helios, so I expect them to be in impeccable condition when I retrieve them in two weeks.” She looked out towards Rhys and his peers, before passing the ECHOS down to them. 

The device was big. Really big. And ancient looking. Rhys held it in his palm, it probably weighed five times as much as his phone and looked twenty times as complicated. 

“Now don’t worry too much.” Tulabutton spoke up, bringing up her own ECHO to display to the class. “The interface is not too different then what you are used to.” She then went on to give a quick tutorial on how to use the thing. 

The ECHO device was actually quite interesting, Rhys will admit. It had a holographic screen when being used and it was all but begging Rhys to hack it. But this one time he was going to show restraint. He didn’t need Tulabutton hauling his ass back to Eden-4 and putting him on time out. 

“Now, I can’t believe I am saying this, but I implore you all, these devices are not to be used for viewing pornography. The echos are all linked to the Hyperion network and we will be notified if you are using them inappropriately and that is cause for immediate termination of this program.” Tulabutton looked exasperated, as if she has experience in catching Hyperion employees using the devices for porn. 

He could hear Yvette snickering beside him, to which he elbowed her to stop before they all got in trouble. She bit the inside of her cheek as a way to hold back, Rhys just narrowed his eyes at her. This was a dangerous game she was playing and one their guide will more than likely chastise her for. She tried to school her features and stare seriously back at Rhys. They both caved. Snorting with barely restrained laughter. 

Luckily for them, Mrs. Tulabutton was preoccupied helping another student towards the front with his ECHO. Rhys felt an anxiety he didn’t realize he was carrying, dissipate at that. Rhys’ eyes wandered around the room and his eye caught Jack, who was staring at him. Oh shit right. For a minute he forgot the other engineers sitting across from them when he started to mess around with Yvette. 

Jack waved him off and rolled his eyes playfully, indicating that he didn’t give two shits about Rhys and his friend messing around. Rhys smiled at that. Now that the shock of being paired up with the hottest, most powerful engineer on this station wore off, he was starting to feel grateful at the outcome. From the short meeting they had, Rhys was able to figure out what a genuine cool guy Jack was. Applying to this program was probably the best decision Rhys has made in recent years. 

The sound of rustling broke Rhys away from his thoughts. The engineers were getting up from their seats. Rhys looked towards Mrs. Tullabutton who was speaking with one of the Hyperion employees. Guess this means it’s the end of their orientation?

“Yo kiddo.” Jack snapped his fingers in Rhys’ direction.“We’re heading out. Can’t spend all day playing hooky, gotta get back to work. I’ll see ya bright and early tomorrow morning. Have fun on your tour.” He pointed a finger gun at Rhys, winked, and with that the engineers were making their way out of the room. 

Tulabutton was now looking at them. Tablet in hand and looking like a woman ready to get on with their day, ever the responsible guide. “Alright students, next on our schedule we are going on a quick tour through parts of Helios, after that is dinner at the mess hall, and then we will conclude our day with assigning you all to your dormitories. Sounds good?” She gave a fake smile at having to be cordial, which only served to accentuate her smile lines. 

Either way, a tour of Helios was just the thing they’ve all been looking forward to. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The tour went by quickly, Tulabutton speeding through a lot of the rooms. The food was edible at best, it was extremely bland. Rhys felt bad for the poor suckers who had to eat this daily. He was told that Helios would have a fully constructed food court soon, but it wasn't a priority at the moment. By the end of their lunch hour, Rhys just shoveled his remains into Yvette’s tray who took it with a gleeful smile.

They were currently heading to the dormitories at one end of the station. These rooms were temporary, mainly for construction workers and the employees who only lived here part time. Everyone else who was stuck here already had apartments. Rhys couldn’t help himself from thinking about how Jack’s apartment probably looked like. Most likely barren, albeit neat. He can’t imagine any of the engineers spending too much time in their homes considering their workloads. 

Rhys' new temporary roommate was some shy nerdy looking fella named Neal. He’d be lying if he said he noticed Neal’s presence before. He didn’t. They both crowded into the small room. Two twin beds were set up on either side of the wall separated by a single nightstand. Next to the room's door stood a dresser that they would have to seemingly share. The showers and bathroom were outside and down the hall. 

Rhys groaned as he dropped his luggage onto the bed Neal had not picked out. He didn't think there would ever come a time where he’d live in a place much smaller than his college dorm. On the brightside, they weren't bunk beds. Rhys flopped onto the bed and stared up at the metal ceiling. The whole place felt cold and impersonal. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel a little homesick. And it's only been a day. 

Rhys rubbed a hand across his face. _How could anyone choose to live here._

“You're super lucky.” Rhys heard Neal’s nasally voice speak next to him. He hummed noncommittally in question. 

“You’re going to be shadowing the head engineer! I can’t even imagine the honor, not to mention all those opportunities now lined up for you.” he paused for a second, seemingly thinking. “That’s if you don't screw it up of course.”

Rhys scoffed. The audacity of this guy! There was no way in hell he would ever screw this up. Neal was right about one thing, all those opened doors for him were an ego boost. Everyone else in this program can’t say the same. Not to mention, Jack was extremely hot and awesome. All Rhys has to do is tamper down his crushy feelings and it’s smooth sailing from there. 

“Who’d you get paired up with?” Rhys asked, turning his head to look at Neal. He was rifling around in his luggage and organizing his clothes to put away in the dresser. 

“Cecily.” Neal responded and when Rhys didn’t reply he added “The red headed engineer in charge of structuring and framework.”

 _Huh yeah_. Rhys could vaguely remember the female engineer sticking out from the rest due to her carrot top head. “Structuring and framework? Sounds interesting. I’m sure you’ll learn a lot.” Rhys clasped his hands on top of his chest, getting a little more comfortable in bed. 

“Yea sure, but not as much as _you._ ” Neal countered, and Rhys swore he could hear a bit of spite in his voice.

Rhys shrugged a shoulder with a smug smile gracing his lips. It wasn't his fault the universe bestowed him with such an honor. He was overdue on cashing in some good karma. The amount of favors of DVRs and WiFi boxes he helped set up for his elderly neighbors growing up had been stacking up. He had even printed little business cards advertising him as the neighborhood’s IT guy. Was it a bit overkill? Maybe. But Rhys has always been a businessman at heart. 

“Hey Rhys?” Neal spoke up, breaking Rhys away from his reminiscing. “Maybe we could share notes at the end of the day? Maybe I’ll catch something you didn't and vice versa.” The guy sounded a bit hopeful as he stared down at Rhys with a soft smile. 

Rhys smiled back, Neal reminded him a lot of Vaughn, especially that first year when they met and were getting acquainted. Now Rhys couldn’t imagine his life without his best bro in it. “You got it Neal.”

Neal’s smile grew brighter, satisfied by the outcome. The room then settled into a comfortable silence. Rhys laid in bed resting with his arm slung over his eyes. He was thinking about everything yet nothing at all. Neal on the other hand, was preoccupied with organizing his things. Rhys didn't get why his new roomie felt the need to get so settled in. They were only staying here for two weeks. But who was he to judge. If Neal wanted to go ahead and move in, he very well can. 

The humming of the space station lulled Rhys into a comfortable doze. He hadn't yet fallen asleep, but he was damn well near it. His mind wandered to Jack and whether the man was in the same situation in his own bed. He probably has a nice king size bed in a big apartment somewhere on Helios. Or the head engineer was still working, he did mention how busy they were and how demanding the current Hyperion CEO was. 

In all honesty, Rhys felt sorry for the poor souls working right under Tassiter. Rhys has only seen the guy through a screen and even then he scared the crap out of him. The guy looked like he freshly crawled out of his own grave. Jack must be incredibly brave to be able to handle the CEO like he does. There’s no other combination as sexy in Rhys’ mind as smart, good looking and brave, even heroic like.

Rhys was beginning to feel hot under his collar, which was strange considering Helios was set to a constant temperature of 69 degrees Fahrenheit according to Tullabutton. Whoever came up with that was a literal child. He shifted in bed and noticed that Neal was gone. He must’ve slipped out when Rhys was dozing. To where? He had no clue. They weren't exactly allowed anywhere else besides the communal bathrooms. 

Rhys sat up in bed, pulling his bag over his lap and reaching inside for the ECHO device. He had tried sending a message to Vaughn during dinner, but gave up in order to get a few bites in and gossip with Yvette. Now though, he had a lot more time. And if he had to spend all night awake in order to ensure his best friend of his safe arrival, he would. 

It took a couple -Rhys would admit embarrassingly- tries before he was finally hitting send on a carefully constructed message to Vaughn. He explained as much as he could in the message, considering Vaughn would most definitely have questions that Rhys doesn’t have the time or patience for. He was really hoping that by the time he got up here to work, the communication tech was much better. A heaviness Rhys didn’t even realize was weighing down on his chest lightened at getting to communicate with his best bro. Despite the means, he was happy and could not have thought of a better way to end his first day on Helios. 

Neal came back to their shared room shortly after, having taken a shower and now ready to ‘hit the hay’ as he put it. Rhys followed suit, gathering his things for the bathroom and heading out to the hall. The communal bathrooms were nothing special, very totalitarian like the rest of the space station. The showers were divided by their own little separate rooms, he happily noted. It gave more than enough privacy as a communal bathroom could give.

The spray of the warm water on his back soothed his tense muscles. He supposed he didn't really get over the shuttle ride, still a bit on edge. Not to mention the thought of being dependent on a floating metal station -which was not yet completed- for his survival made him a bit uneasy. He was always a fan of having his feet firmly planted on the floor. The planet kind of floor. He will just have to learn to get used to it. If everything went according to plan -which Rhys was 99.9% sure it would- then he should be back on Helios in two years time. 

Freshly showered and feeling like a new man, Rhys headed back to his room. Neal was fiddling with his ECHO, but looking all the ready to be asleep in bed. Rhys was right behind him on that. He set aside his dirty clothes and toiletries and settled into bed. He didn’t know exactly how tired he was until he melted into the mattress and let out a very long very dramatic sigh of relief. He heard Neal snort in the bed next to his, but said nothing. Rhys sat up to hit the light switch next to his bed then muttered a good night to Neal who muttered it back. 

Rhys was on the brink of falling into total unconsciousness when something beeped from within the room. He let it go for a moment, thinking it was just some noise the station makes, but then the beeping continued. Neal groaned and shifted in bed, turning the lights on. 

“Did you seriously leave your ECHO on?” He asked grumpily. 

Rhys rubbed at his eyes, caught off by the sudden brightness. “That’s me?”

“Uh yea.. I put mine on silent so it’s not me.” Neal fell back into bed and placed the pillow over his face. 

Rhys reached for his bag under the bed, looking for the damn thing making the noise. Once he slipped it out he noticed he was receiving a call. Shocked and somewhat alarmed, Rhys just stared at the device not knowing what to do. Who could possibly have his ECHO number already. 

Neal moaned from beneath his pillow. “Either pick it up or hang up!”

Rhys scrunched up his nose, but relented. He pressed the button he assumed would hang up the call but instead it picked up. 

_“Rhys!”_ The speaker blared out.

He blinked, confused for a nanosecond before furrowing his brow in recognition. “Yvette?”

“Yvette??” Neal parroted back, removing the pillow from his face. 

“Finally you answer! I’ve been calling you for the last, oh I don't know, ten minutes.” Rhys could hear the sarcasm dripping from Yvette’s voice. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, still confused at the sudden call. 

“Yea yea great! In fact, I need you to come outside into the hall, I wanna show you something.” She responded, something giddy in her voice.

“Huh?” Rhys said a little dumbly at the same time Neal bit out a “What?!”

“Come on Rhys! I’m outside by my room at the end of the hall. Let’s go!” 

“Go where exactly Yvette?” He asked skeptically. Sneaking out on Helios was way out of his comfort zone. A million things that could go wrong running through his head. 

“What about Mrs. Tullabutton?” Neal voiced his concern. “You could get in trouble- no wait, _expelled_!” he nearly shrieked. 

“Is that your roomie?” Yvette asked, sounding unconcerned at the anxiety the two boys were exuding. 

Rhys sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Neal this is Yvette, Yvette this is Neal.”

“Heeeeey Neal!” Yvette singsonged, while Neal scrunched his face in exasperation. 

“Look, we’re not going very far and Tullabutton is already in her own place far away from us commoners.” She reassured, which didn’t really help much.

Nonetheless, Rhys found himself getting up out of bed and looking for his shoes to slip on. Neal sat up in bed looking even more alarmed. 

“Wait you can’t be serious Rhys?” He asked.

“Yvette, I’ll be out in a minute.” Rhys said as he ended the call after she acknowledged him. He began tying the laces on his shoes when Neal stood up to stand next to him. 

“Are you _crazy_ Rhys? Because this is something a crazy person would do!”

Rhys rolled his eyes as he finished tying the last shoe. “It’s alright dude. I’m not going very far, you heard her, probably just wants me to walk her to the vending machine or something.” He stood up to his full height and faced the other man. 

Neal huffed, crossing his arms. “I don’t like this.”

“You don't gotta.” Rhys shrugged.

“If you get caught and I get in trouble for abetting.. You will be sorry.” He said, meeting Rhys’ gaze with fierce determination. Jeez, the guy could afford to lighten up a little. 

“Yea ok, I’ll be sorry. Just pretend you were sleeping or something while I snuck out. Problem solved.”

Neal scoffed, and Rhys took that as good of an affirmation as he was going to get. He brushed his bangs out of eyes and with that he was out the door. 

Yvette was waiting right where she said she was. Leaning against the metal wall with her arms crossed. Her face brightened upon noticing Rhys walking up to her. She looked him up and down taking in his appearance before snorting. 

“Nice PJs.” She said, eyes glued to his pajama bottoms which were covered in popsicles. 

Rhys flushed in embarrassment for a moment before returning the retort. “Thanks, you too.” It appeared Yvette’s idea of sleepwear was sweatpants and a camisole. 

She raised a sarcastic brow at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him forward down the hall. 

“Right so uh, where are we going?” Rhys asked, catching up to Yvette’s fast stride.

“You’ll see.” She said conspiratorially while smiling up at him. 

They walked through a couple hallways and made some turns. It was a lot more hallways then Rhys was initially led on and he wasn’t even sure he knew the way back at this point. Yvette tugged on his shirt sleeve and he turned around. The view that laid before him admittedly took his breath away. They were standing before a large window that covered the entire hallway and from it he could see Pandora’s moon, Elpis. It looked beautiful up there coupled with the surrounding stars. 

They had passed quite a couple windows during their tour but they never really had the time to stop and admire anything with Tulabutton breathing down their necks. Rhys hadn’t even seen Elpis up until this point, he was only able to catch a peek of Pandora from the shuttle window but that was about it. He hated to admit- what with his phobia and all- but he found himself smitten at the view before him despite currently floating thousands of miles above the nearest solid planet in a questionable space station. 

“Pretty neat huh?” Yvette bumped shoulders with him without taking her eyes off the view. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“I thought you’d like it.” She said a little smugly, crossing her arms and finally turning away to look at Rhys’ awestruck expression.

He only nodded, still admiring the galaxy. It was also humbling, to note that the universe was massive and he was just a tiny atom compared to it. Yea, he thinks he could get used to this.

“Thought bringing you out here would help with your anxiety a bit.” Yvette supplied, turning her head to look back out the window. “Caught a glimpse while walking here from the cafeteria.”

“Thank you.” Rhys said while finally tearing his gaze away to smile gently at Yvette.

“Anytime. You owe me lunch for this by the way.” She pointed a finger at him and turned to lead the way back to their rooms. 

Rhys laughed as he looked at her retreating back before following suit. He had high hopes that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we get a lot of Vaughn and Rhys friendship moments but not enough of Yvette and Rhys. Yes, I saved her at the end of tales... Next up Rhys finally starts his first day shadowing Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some one on one time between our two favorite boys.

Rhys woke up to the sound of loud rustling. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see Neal pacing the room. He quickly shut his eyes again before his roomie could catch him awake and undoubtedly rant to him about why he’s pacing. It was too early for this, he thinks? Either way Rhys was not in the mood. 

He was on the brink of falling back asleep when he heard a long exaggerated sigh. Rhys screwed his eyes tighter in hopes of drowning out the sound, but Neal just doubled down and sighed even louder. 

“ _ What _ ?” Rhys bit out without opening his eyes.

“Oh Rhys, you’re awake.” Neal drawled. “Did you pack any ties with you? I forgot my red one and the outfit I have planned today can only be paired with a red tie.”

Rhys rolled his eyes internally. He was really hoping to make a friend out of Neal, but that was shot to hell now. He decided he had enough friends. “Sure. It’s in my bag, just grab it.”

Rhys could hear Neal whoop silently and then his bag was being dragged from under the bed. A few more seconds of rustling around and then Rhys was blessed with silence yet again. Time ticked on and Rhys was finally back in a blissful state of rest when Neal spoke yet again.

“I’d get up if I were you. We’re expected at the cafeteria in ten minutes where we’re gonna meet up with our mentors.”

Rhys’s eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. “ _ Ten minutes _ ?! How-Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

Neal shrugged half heartedly, admiring Rhys’s red tie in the mirror. “You seemed like you didn't want to be disturbed.” He finished fiddling with the tie, clicked his tongue and headed for the door. “See ya later roomie!” And with that he was gone. 

Rhys groaned as he pushed his bangs out of his face. Ten minutes wasn't enough time! He was going to have to forgo a shower in order to primp himself up the way he liked. That was alright, he’ll just double down on the deodorant. Alright cool. 

He was a madman as he paced throughout the tiny room gathering his things. He quickly changed into a neat light blue button up paired with a pastel yellow tie. He hurriedly shoved his legs through the holes of his khakis. He was a little upset at the fact that he had to compromise with whatever pairs of socks he found first -orange socks with little tacos on them that Vaughn gifted him on his birthday- but relented to being better prepared tomorrow. 

Finally slipping on his pair of oxford styled shoes. He grabbed his toiletries and nearly ran to the bathrooms. He had just enough time to be able to wash his face and brush his teeth. He neatly combed and gelled his bangs to the side where they wouldn't be able to get into his eyes. Rhys gave himself a halfhearted smile in the mirror, it wasn't the look he hoped to go for on his first day of shadowing his super hot mentor, but it would have to do. With a finger gun thrown at his reflection in the mirror for confidence, he sped out the bathroom and towards the mess hall. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The cafeteria was bustling with activity when Rhys staggered in. Various Hyperion employees of different departments grabbing food and sitting amongst themselves chatting. Rhys noticed his class to the far left side of the cafeteria, many of his peers already sitting with their mentors. He spotted Jack leaning against the wall in the corner.. Smoking a cigarette? Rhys unconsciously wrinkled his nose. That didn't sound like a good idea, especially in an enclosed space station. 

The delicious smells wafting throughout the room caught Rhys’s attention and his stomach grumbled. He hadn't realized he was hungry. It appeared his appetite had returned now that his anxiety had dissipated. He looked out over to the line for food and then back to Jack. He didn't want to keep the man waiting any longer, he already felt bad for not arriving earlier. With a small frown, Rhys headed for the corner of the cafeteria. 

Jack’s head perked up when he realized someone was coming towards him. He caught a glimpse of Rhys and quickly flicked the cigarette out. 

“Going to Easter Sunday service kitten?” His eyes roved up and down Rhys’s body, amused smirk on his face. “Diggin' the tie though.”

Rhys went a little red at that. He was always known for his eccentric fashion choices and usually it didn't bother him when anyone teased him about it. But it was different with Jack. He wanted the older man’s approval. To please him. Jack’s outfit was the exact opposite to Rhys’s. The head engineer was wearing what appeared to be an old worn out Hyperion sweater - _ the thing had patches on it, seriously? _ \- A leather jacket over it, casual pants and leather boots. Nothing screams badass like that attire Rhys thought to himself with dread. He looked like a complete dork next to Jack. 

“Aww don’t get like that Rhysie, I’m just teasing ya.” Jack suddenly spoke up, probably taking in Rhys’s agitated state. “It’s a good look on you, very professional.”

Rhys couldn’t help but brighten up at the compliment and the pet name. Professional was exactly what he was going for, but not like he was trying too hard either. “Thanks.” He grinned at Jack.

The other man shot him a wink. “Ready to start the day with your super awesome and handsome mentor?”

“Yes!” Rhys answered, nodding his head a little frantically in excitement. 

He was ready to learn all the ins and outs of Helios and Hyperion. And getting to spend a little one on one time with the head engineer was just an added bonus.

Jack nodded before looking out to the chaotic cafeteria behind them. “You have breakfast yet?”

Rhys shied away from the question a bit, not wanting to admit he was running late which is why he had to skip breakfast. He had to admit though, the scents wafting in from the kitchen was nothing short of intoxicating. Whatever they were serving today was definitely better than yesterday’s dinner. Rhys was about to lie and say he already ate when his stomach grumbled loudly, audible despite the volume of the cafeteria. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Jack laughed at Rhys’s continued embarrassment. “C’mere.” He pushed himself away from the wall and grasped Rhys’s shoulder to turn him around. 

He would be lying if he said the small touch didn’t leave tingles shooting up his spine. Rhys shook his head, berating himself for his improper thoughts. He couldn’t afford to lose himself in this program. His future, his  _ livelihood _ depended on it. 

Jack made his way through the crowd with Rhys right on his heels. The man moved with a sort of grace and suave swagger that only he seemed to possess. Everyone just seemed to part for him without any prompting, like the red sea. It was a trait Rhys found admirable and one he wished he could one day attain. 

The two men made it to the kitchen area where everyone was lining up for a serving. Jack idled in the area, narrowing his eyes at his fellow co-workers. Rhys made his way towards the back of the line when he felt something tug his arm and yank him back. He looked up to Jack with confusion clear on his face. The other man just pulled him in the opposite direction, towards the front of the line. 

“Uhh Jack…?”

“Shhh Kiddo, come on.” Jack interrupted him, tugging Rhys’s arm harder. 

They made it to the front of the line, Rhys looking hesitantly at the people making faces in the line now behind him. He muttered a couple “excuse me” and “sorrys” while averting his gaze to either Jack’s back or the floor. The last thing he wanted to do before even officially being hired by Hyperion was make enemies. 

Jack was sweet talking the cafeteria lady behind the bar, she had an amused, knowing smirk on her face. Rhys stood awkwardly behind the head engineer, keeping his head down and trying to remain as unnoticeable as possible. He stole a couple glances at the other Hyperion workers lined up behind them and noted that most of them were staring daggers at Jack’s back. One particularly big looking guy caught Rhys’s eye and narrowed a look at him. Rhys quickly whipped his head around to look at Jack instead. 

Jack was now turned towards Rhys, holding out a wrapped breakfast burrito to him. Rhys hesitantly took the burrito from Jack’s hand, feeling the warmth radiating from the meal. In that moment Jack slapped the back of his shoulder and began to lead him away from all the prying eyes. 

“Alright princess, it's gonna have to be a to-go meal seeing as I’ve got a lot planned for us today.”

Rhys perked up at that. Jack didn’t seem like the type of guy to enthusiastically plan out a schedule for his pupil. “Really?” he asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

“Well yea, more like Tassiter’s up my ass with work.” Jack looked at him and smirked. “You’re just the lucky guy to come along for the ride.”

Rhys felt himself smiling genuinely at that. Despite the fact that Tassiter was no doubt bombarding Jack with work, he still found it in himself to be kind to Rhys. Most people would have taken out their frustrations with their underlings, but not Jack. 

A sudden tapping noise on his cybernetic drew Rhys’s attention to his right arm. Jack was inspecting the appendage with utmost interest. He gently grasped Rhys’s wrist and bicep to look between the joints. Rhys found himself rooted to the spot, not willing to move.

“I noticed yesterday you had a cybernetic, just haven’t had the time to take a closer look.” Jack spoke up, looking underneath his arm. 

For some aggravating reason, Rhys blushed. He felt betrayed by his own body. He wasn’t seventeen anymore. The days of puberty and raging hormones were long behind him, so  _ why  _ was he acting like such a fool. On the upside at least this situation didn’t warrant another ill timed boner. Rhys shuddered at the memory. 

“Decent model, kinda cheap though.”

Rhys pouted at that.

“Not that there’s anything inherently wrong with that.” Jack tried to backpedal. “As long as it’s serving you well that’s all that matters. ‘Sides once you’re in, Hyperion will suit you up with one of the new fancier models.” 

“You say that like you know for sure I’ll get hired.” Rhys spoke. He knows that this program was basically a foot in the door, but he wanted to hear the clarification from Jack himself. 

“Psshh.. I wouldn't worry about that kitten.” Jack smirked at him. “You’re already a shoe in. I will see to that… personally.”

The skin on Rhys’s neck and face heated even further. He wasn’t exactly sure, but Jack’s tone of voice held a sultry tone when telling him that he would personally make sure Rhys got hired.  _ Was he flirting? No. No way… Maybe? _

In the sparse of a second Jack composed himself as if their little shared intimate moment never happened. Rhys was starting to get whiplash with the head engineer’s sudden mood changes. Not that he’s complaining. 

They entered an elevator to which Jack punched in a code in a locked keypad to the side of the console. Rhys perked up at the site, he assumed they would spend all day in engineering, considering Jack is the department head. 

“We’re gonna make a little pit stop to check in on some secret projects of mine first. Then we’ll get to the boring stuff Tassiter keeps bitching about.” Jack announced as he leaned his back on the wall of the elevator. 

Rhys rubbed his flesh wrist. “Secret projects? Wh-what does that entail?”

Jack smirked, and rolled his head to look at Rhys. “Guess you’ll find out won’t ya.”

Rhys quickly looked away, deciding to look at the digital display counting down the floors. 

“Say, kiddo, how old are you?”

Rhys whipped his head back towards Jack. That was an odd question. Or not? He figured Jack would’ve known already at least. 

Rhys cleared his throat to ensure it wouldn’t crack. “Twenty. A-Almost twenty one though.” He felt himself rushing to say. 

Jack just nodded his head, looking ahead of himself as if deep in thought. He then smiled and looked at Rhys. “The formative years, I remember those. Those were some good times. Have any ragers yet?”

“Uh yea, a couple.” Rhys shrugged. “Feel like I’m so preoccupied with school though. Not really getting that full on college experience I guess.”

“Parties, alcohol, sex, more parties…” Jack listed off. “Better get a move on cupcake. You only got a few years left before you come back here.”

Rhys smiled at that, at the sure tone in Jack’s voice. It sent a thrill up his spine that Jack really liked Rhys. Well enough to hire him upon graduating. Coming on this trip is by far the best decision Rhys has ever made so far. 

“Hey I’ve got a great idea!” Jack suddenly perked up. “Heh well I have many great ideas, but this one in particular should benefit you kiddo.” Jack placed his big hand on Rhys shoulder and shook him a bit. 

“Uhh..’ Rhys looked down to the hand on his shoulder then back up to Jack’s heterochromatic eyes. “Let’s hear it?”

Jack smiled broadly, excited with whatever idea he was going to present Rhys with. “Since your life is such a snooze fest back at your fancy little school, I propose we have some fun. We’ve got 12 days left together, might as well make this trip worth it.”

Rhys’s eyes widened throughout Jack’s spoken plan. His brain was firing a million things a minute, leaving him looking like an idiot in front of the super hot, super smart, broad shouldered head engineer that literally just told him they were gonna skip out on work to play hooky. He continued staring at Jack desperately, thinking the other man was going to laugh in his face and say this was all a test or something. 

The other man did, in fact, laugh at him. But the words Rhys was waiting for and dreading did not come. 

“Jeez kiddo,” Jack pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “You should just see your face. Like you some leprechaun or something!” He continued to laugh. 

Rhys tried in vain to compose himself.  _ This was the longest elevator ride ever?! Where exactly is Jack taking him.  _ “Uh, umm..” He scratched the back of his neck. Blunt nails scraping skin. “Seriously?”

“Yes seriously!” Jack swept a hand through his hair. He probably thought he was fixing his hair up, but it just ended up looking messier. It was a good look on him. “I would never joke about something like that, give me a little credit!”

Before Rhys could respond in defense, the elevator dinged and the doors began to open. 

“Come on, our day of fun starts now. I got something cool to show ya.” Jack spoke up, placing a hand on Rhys’s shoulder and pushing him forward.

Rhys looked out into the expansive space. More metal walls and dull colors. Helios really did make him feel cold and empty, but Jack’s comforting hand on his shoulder helped combat those feelings. Rhys smiled to himself as he continued on the path Jack was leading him to.

“I’m about to show you something very dear to me Rhysie. It’s also very top secret, but I can trust ya not to tell a soul right? It’ll be our little secret.” Jack winked at him and wrapped his arm around Rhys’s shoulder, tugging him closer.

His heart beating wildly and feeling choked up, Rhys had no other choice but to nod like a maniac. Excitement began to bloom through his chest. Jack wanted to share something very important to him with no other person, but Rhys.

“Atta boy.” Jack praised. “You know what Rhys, I don’t know what it is about you, but you’re special. I have a knack for telling that kinda stuff. You and I are gonna get along just fine.” 

Rhys felt himself getting dizzier and dizzier at Jack’s words. He called him special and that they’re getting along. Rhys wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he was pretty sure there was a flirty hint to Jack’s tone. He snorted to himself, yea definitely imagined that. Or not. Besides, not to sound narcissistic or anything, but Rhys was a pretty good looking guy. Definitely a catch, and his supermodel lengthed legs left nothing to be desired. 

He felt the comforting weight of Jack’s arm slung around his shoulder and decided on his course of action. Yeah, it was risky. But a lot of people didn’t get to where they are by not taking risks. He was just going to sprinkle in a little flirting himself. Nothing too glaringly obvious, just enough to get the older man wondering. And if he was flirting with Rhys earlier, then this will just solidify Rhys’s suspicions.

They rounded a corner at the end of the hall and were greeted with a large and long cylindrical space. Rhys furrowed his brow at the sight. He had no idea where they were. Walking further into the area he noticed a large open window? It was a hole in the wall no different than the one at the shuttle bay. The only thing keeping him safe inside and not sucked out into the vacuum of space was the shields. 

“Here we are.” Jack stopped walking and gestured out to the large room.

“Uh.. where is here exactly?” Rhys asked, looking back and forth as if the answer would make itself clear with anything here. The only thing he noted was that the room was similar to what he imagined the inside of a barrel of a gun was like. 

“ _ Here _ is my second greatest achievement. Right after Helios.” 

Rhys turned back to look at Jack. He raised a brow when the other man failed to elaborate. “Oookay… and why is that?”

Jack just laughed in lieu of responding. “Here I’ll show ya.” He said as he began making his way to the upper floor. 

Rhys followed him blindly, not sure of what he was getting himself into, but the excitement of earlier still lingered inside of him. Jack made his way to a control console placed just to the side of the room and near some pillars. Rhys now noticed the huge ball suspended in the middle and connected to the rest of the room.

Slowly he began to place two and two together. He was at the eye of Helios. Jack had brought him to the eye of Helios. The rest of his peers kept making teasing remarks that Hyperion had some super secret weapon that could shoot lasers through the eye. Rhys remembered snorting and brushing them off not knowing how they came up with such stories. But now he wasn’t sure, it was looking like they might’ve been on to something. 

“Do you know,” Jack began ominously, slowly making his way to the platform with the console. “Why we call this place the eye of Helios?”

“Cause it’s the big circle eye… of Helios?” Rhys answered lamely. Now highly unsure of whether or not that was really why it was named that.

Jack chuckled. “From a design point sure, but there’s a deeper meaning.”

“Oh?” Rhys stayed back, watching Jack’s back and his movements.

“C’mere.” Jack beckoned. Rhys slowly made his way forward to join Jack at the console. He looked down at the various buttons and lights. Jack swung his arm back onto Rhys’s shoulder.

“This here is my super weapon that will aid in fixing Pandora. The bandits down there have spread like vermin, taking out a bunch of my men for no good reason! They are beyond rehabilitation. So, I have no choice but to wipe them out.”

Jack pressed a couple buttons and flipped a few switches. The whole room seemed to come to life. Roaring and humming as the mechanics turned on. Rhys was so entranced with everything going on around him, that he startled when a loud piercing whistle tore throughout the place.

Rhys turned his head to look at Jack, who had his fingers on his lips. A devilish smile appeared not even a second after. To his left, a whirring mechanical sound ignited. Rhys narrowed his eyes at the metal ball now opening. He wasn’t sure what was inside nor did he really want to find out. 

Rhys gasped as a gigantic alien eyeball appeared from within its metal case. He took a couple steps back, eyes wide open and mouth agape. 

“There’s my pumpkin! Now now, we have company over so I expect you to be on your best behavior.” Jack cooed, standing there triumphantly, hands on his hips. Looking ever so powerful. 

The creepy giant eye thing blinked in Jack  _ and Rhys’s _ general direction before focusing elsewhere. Rhys didn't know when he started to back away further but he was now plastered against the wall, breath coming in short rapid bursts. 

The older man seemed to snap out of his victorious daze and turned back to look at Rhys. He took in Rhys’s terrified state and let out a curt laugh. 

“Awww don’t be scared Rhysie. It won’t hurt ya.” He stuck out his hand for Rhys to take. 

Somewhere behind all the fearful nerves, Rhys felt a bloom of adoration. _ Jack was comforting him. _ Rhys looked down at Jack’s outstretched hand then back up to his eyes. Slowly and hesitantly, he reached out to take Jack’s hand.

Upon contact, Jack gripped Rhys’s hand with incredible but gentle force and tugged him back up to the front with him.

“Wanna see how this baby works?” He asked, looking at Rhys with genuine excitement.

Rhys couldn’t get his voice to work so he just nodded at Jack, still a little fearful of how exactly that thing worked. 

Jack patted him on the back in a reassuring manner. “Alright, why dontcha go ahead and do the honors?” He pointed at a big red button at the center of the console.

“M-me?” Rhys stuttered, he could feel the beginning of sweat gathering at the nape of his neck and temples. “A-are you sure? I can just- just watch.”

“Nah! I’d be a rude host and mentor if I did all the work while you just watched. Come on! It’ll be fun. Get some real hands on experience.”

Rhys knew a losing battle when he saw one. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for whatever was about to happen next. He slapped the big red button without second thought. 

The eye settled into position before a large blinding purple light shot out of it, into the barrel and beyond into Pandora below. 

Rhys could feel his ears ringing from the deafening noise that thing emitted. But despite the slight tinnitus, he could hear Jack’s very loud and enthusiastic whoop.

“What just happened?!” Rhys found himself blurting out. He hadn’t intended on saying anything but apparently his brain had other plans. 

The older man was practically vibrating in excitement. Rhys was sure he was holding back from jumping around. He looked to Rhys, a manic smile gracing his handsome face. Jack’s excitement was apparently contagious, as Rhys found himself smiling with the other man. 

“ _ We _ just helped clean up Pandora baby!” Jack exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. 

"We did?”

“That’s right. You and I. ‘Course there’s still a long way to go with that crap hole, but every little bit counts. And thanks to my super sweet eye it is now a thousand times easier.” Jack looked adoringly back to the alien monster eye. 

Rhys didn't know what to do, much less say. He had a million questions running through his mind, but he just didn't know where to start. The older man seemed to read his expression and patted him on the shoulder.

“I know you must have a bunch of questions-” Rhys nodded. “You did good kiddo. I knew you were special. Let’s say you and I go out and grab a celebratory drink. Then you can interrogate me all you’d like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to finish chapter three, it might be a little boring idk... I'm just hoping people are still interested in this and I can finish the rest of this thing and get it posted soon. Fingers crossed!


End file.
